The present invention generally relates to new and useful improvements in binders for printed matter and the like. More specifically, the present invention relates to binders having durable, secure and expandable means to collect and store important information.
Important information, such as birth certificates, medical information, identifying photographs and descriptions, are often needed on short notice. Such information is usually stored loosely and/or in several places and cannot be found when needed. Various ring binders and the like are known in the prior art. Binders which can be expanded generally do not provide means for secure attachment of supplemental pages. Binders having means for secure attachment of pages generally cannot be expanded and require that all pages that are to be included in the binder be sealed or otherwise bound at one time. In the former type of binders information may be lost or removed without authorization. In the latter type of binders important information cannot be secured until a sufficient number of pages are accumulated and thus may become lost or damaged in the interim.
Thus there remains a need within the art for an expandable information binder having means for secure attachment of pages and which can be readily accessed in an emergency.